Adolescents constitute the largest group of sexual assault victims. Even though physiologic theory suggests that their injuries may be different from injuries of adults, little is known about the prevalence and patterns of injuries that female adolescents sustain from sexual assault. The work conducted by the mentor's research team suggests that observed injuries may vary by the skin color of the victim, with higher injury prevalence in women with darker skin as compared to women with lighter skin. Because injuries are highly associated with decisions to prosecute and rates of conviction, it is crucial that all victims, regardless of age, race, or skin color, receive unbiased forensic examinations. The present study aims to describe the prevalence and patterns of injury that occur following sexual assault among adolescent females, including examining the association among age, race, skin color, and genital injury. A retrospective review of medical records will be conducted. Digital images will be analyzed to quantify skin color and classify injury. Regression models will be fit to determine the significance of age, race, and skin color as predictors of injury prevalence and pattern.